Tanjoubi Omedetou, Kidomaru
by Lio-kun11
Summary: Ninja Oto datang berkunjung ke Konoha bersama Orochimaru karena ada sesuatu yang penting. Kidomaru, Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon dan Ukon, mereka ditunjuk untuk mengawal Orochimaru sehingga berakhir dengan kejutan bagi Kidomaru.#HappyBirthDayFI


_Disclaimer_

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

_Topic_: _Happy Birth Day_

_To_: Kodomaru, 16 December

_Rate_: T

_Genre_: _Friendship, Humor_

_Summary_: Ninja Oto datang berkunjung ke Konoha bersama Orochimaru karena ada sesuatu yang penting. Kidomaru, Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon dan Ukon, mereka ditunjuk untuk mengawal Orochimaru, hingga berakhir dengan kejutan bagi Kidomaru.

.

.

Terlihat di gerbang desa Konoha, berkumpul beberapa _Shinobi_ dan juga _Anbu_. Di sana juga ada Tsunade yang menjabat sebagai _Hokage_, bersama teman lamanya, Orochimaru, mereka berbincang seru seraya bernostalgia. Jiraiya juga tak luput ikut serta dalam reuni mereka.

"Hahaha ... Yahh, begitulah. Masa-masa kita dulu sangat menyenangkan," kata Jiraiya seraya merangkul leher Orochimaru yang tengah tersenyum.

"Benar, Jiraiya. Bahkan aku masih ingat saat kita berjuang bersama," ujar Orochimaru mendapat gelak tawa dari Jiraiya. "Dan kau tetap terlihat cantik, Tsuande."

Tsunade yang mendengar pujian Orochimaru tersipu. "Bisa saja," kata Tsunade sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

Jiraiya dan Orochimaru saling pandang, kemudian melirik ke belakang yang terdapat 4 ninja Oto, _Four_ _Sound_.

"Ekhem!" Jiraiya berdeham sekali. "Kita sudah merencanakan ini, dan kejutan kita tidak boleh gagal."

Orochimaru dan Tsunade menganggukkan kepala.

"Orochimaru-_sama_, kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah yang merupakan pengawal Orochimaru, Tayuya.

"Ahh ... Sesuatu yang meriah. Tidak mungkin kalian lupa." Orochimaru memberikan senyum misterius ke arah lelaki yang memiliki enam tangan, Kidomaru.

Tayuya, Jirobo, Sakon, dan Ukon paham maksud Orochimaru, kecuali Kidomaru yang tidak tahu percakapan mereka.

"Kalian membahas apa, _sih_?" Pertanyaan Kidomaru tidak mendapat balasan dari yang lain.

_Gennin_ Konoha yang terdiri dari Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Chouji, mereka paham arah pembicaraan para _Sannin_ yang kini tengah membicarakan rencana.

"Kalian berlima," paggil Tsuande kepada Naruto dan teman-temannya. "Kalian ajaklah ninja Oto ini keliling desa. Kami ada keperluan mendadak."

"Ha'i!"

.

.

"Di sana adalah kedai _ramen Ichiraku_. _Ramen_ di sana sangat enak, _dattebayou_!"

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka diharuskan mendengar ocehan Naruto yang tengah menjelaskan nama-nama tempat di Konoha. _Four Sound Shinobi_ hanya menganggukkan kepala, walau sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin mendengar suara Naruto yang pecah dan memekakkan telinga.

"Nah! Di sana itu toko yang menjual pakaian _cosplay_. Kalian bisa ke sana jika ingin membeli pakaian dari kartun lain."

Mereka terus melangkah tanpa peduli ocehan Naruto yang menemani perjalanan di desa Konoha, hingga akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan Sakura, Ino, serta Hinata yang masing-masing membawa belanjaan.

"Heh? Kalian?"

"Huh?"

Naruto segera menghampiri ketiga gadis itu yang terkejut.

"Wahh ... Banyak sekali bahannya," ujar Naruto menatap satu-satu tas belanja yang dibawa oleh ketiga _Kunoici_ yang kini panik.

"Hahaha ... Yahh, begitulah." Sakura menjawab dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Ultah kali ini pasti– ugh!" Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat Sakura tiba-tiba menginjak kakinya.

_Kkrek_

"_Ittai_!"

"Pasti sakit," gumam Ino yang melihat kesadisan temannya ini.

"_Ano_ ... _Minna_, kami tidak bisa lama-lama. Kami permisi dulu, _ne_?" Kata Ino sambil menarik lengan Sakura untuk menjauh dari rombongan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin rencana mereka gagal karena ulah Naruto yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia.

"Kenapa terburu-buru?" tanya Kidomaru menghentikan langkah Ino. "Lalu, apa yang kalian bawa itu?"

"Ahaha ... Bukan apa-apa," elak Sakura.

"Hmm ... Aku mencium bau mentega," gumam Kidomaru seraya mengendus-enduskan hidungnya.

"Mu, mungkin kamu salah cium bau," ujar Hinata dengan gagap.

_Hinata-chan sudah berani berbohong, ne_, batin Sakura dan Ino seraya melirik ke arah Hinata. Hinata yang mereka kenal selalu jujur.

"Hmm ... Begitu, ya ... Kamu bawa apa?" Kidomaru mendekat ke arah Hinata seraya melirik isi kantong plastik yang gadis Hyuuga itu bawa.

"Bu, bukan apa-apa!"

'Gawat. Jika terus seperti ini, rencana kejutan kita akan gagal,' batin Naruto yang mulai paham dengan kondisi yang tidak sesuai harapan. Kemudian ia menghampiri Kidomaru dan Hinata.

"Hey, jangan terlalu dekat dengannya," ujar Naruto seraya menjauhkan Kidomaru dengan Hinata.

"Hm? Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin melihat isi belanjaan gadis ini," kata Kidomaru menatap Naruto curiga.

"_Ano_ ..." Naruto menggaruk pipinya gerogi. Ia bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Kidomaru dengan alasan apa. Kemudian ia menatap ke belakang Kidomaru.

Shikamaru melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan panik, lantas ia mengembuskan napasnya seraya bergumam, "_Mendokusai_." Shikamaru kemudian berdeham, "Ekhem! Begini, Naruto dan Hinata telah memiliki hubungan spesial. Jadi, Naruto akan cemburu jika kau terlalu dekat dengan Hinata."

Semua yang mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru terdiam. Walau hanya alasan agar Kidomaru tidak mengetahui kejutan untuknya, tapi pernyataan Shikamaru terlalu mengejutkan.

Naruto yang otaknya baru selesai memproses, mulai maksud akan perkataan teman nanasnya.

"Ah, iya! Hinata adalah pacarku. Benar, kan, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto merengkuh tubuh Hinata, tak menyadari jika wajah keturunan Hyuuga itu telah memerah.

"Na, Naruto-_kun_ ... _Ano_ ..."

"Hm? Kenapa, Hinata-_chan_? Kamu sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil menyentuhkan pipinya dengan dahi Hinata.

"Uhh ... Naruto- ... _kun_." Dalam sekejap Hinata telah jatuh pingsan di pelukan Naruto.

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ melihat Hinata lemas tak berdaya.

"Heh? Kamu kenapa, Hinata-_chan_? Pura-pura tidur?" Perkataan Naruto membuat _sweatdrop_ teman-temannya bertambah parah.

_Dasar tidak peka_, batin Sakura dan Ino.

"Ah!" Ino berseru sambil menatap para lelaki yang berdiri heran ke arahnya. "Karena Hinata-_chan_ pingsan, lebih baik kami membawanya. Benar, _kan_, Sakura?"

Sakura tersentak saat Ino menyenggol bahunya."A, ah! I, iya. Kami harus membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit. _Jaa matta_ ..."

Dalam sekejap Ino dan Sakura telah pergi sambil menyeret Hinata yang pingsan.

"Kenapa mereka panik begitu?" tanya Kidomaru yang hanya mendapat siulan dari teman-temannya yang menatap ke arah lain, seolah tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ah, Kidomaru, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan," ajak Tayuya mencoba mengubah topik.

"Baiklah, ayo."

.

.

"Kemudian di sana itu toko _Takoyaki_. Aku tidak pernah beli di sana, _sih_, tapi katanya enak."

"Hufftt ... Berisik sekali bocah ini." Jirobo mengeluh mendengar suara cetar membahana milik Naruto yang dengan setia menjelaskan nama-nama tempat di desa Konoha.

"Lalu di sisi kanan ini adalah saluran air. Di dalam juga ada ikannya."

Di depan mereka, terlihat Guy dan Lee tengah membawa papan yang bertuliskan "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KIDOMARU". Mereka begitu terkejut menatap adanya Kidomaru yang berada tak jauh di depannya.

"Kiba!"

Shikamaru yang terlebih dahulu menyadari keberadaan Guy dan Lee, ia berseru ke arah Kiba.

"_Ha'i_" Kiba paham maksud Shikamaru, ia mendekat ke arah Kidomaru. "Hey, Kidomaru."

Kidomaru menoleh ke arah Kiba yang berada di sampingnya. "Ada apa? Huaa!"

_Byur_

Kidomaru dengan mulusnya tercebur ke saluran air setelah Kiba mendorongnya.

Tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, Guy dan Lee segera memacu kecepatan mereka.

"Ayo, Lee!!!! Kita melaju secepat _The_ _Flash_!"

"Oshh!!!"

_Wusshh_, suara angin dengan cepat melintasi jalanan Konoha kala Guy dan Lee melaju dengan semangat masa mudanya. Bahkan beberapa pakaian yang terpajang di toko terbang entah ke mana.

Seluruh warga yang melihahat Guy dan Lee _sweatdrop_, kecuali Kidomaru yang masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

"Wehh!! Kidomaru tenggelam, _gaess_!!" seru Naruto dengan teriakan _lebay_nya.

Semua teman-teman Naruto menatap ke arah aliran sungai, memastikan perkataan Naruto benar atau tidaknya. Tak kunjung menemukan Kidomaru, Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya diam menatap sungai tanpa niat membantu.

Terlihat bayang-banyang di dalam air seperti manusia yang berenang seperti duyung.

"Horyaa!!"

"Uwoww ... Hiu air tawar." Naruto dan lainnya terkagum saat sesosok siluman hiu keluar dari dalam air bersama Kidomaru yang pingsan di gendongan sosok tersebut.

Sosok yang memakai jubah hitam itu telah menapakkan kakinya di depan Naruto dan teman-temannya.

"Ada yang kehilangan peliharaan?" tanya sosok tersebut dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ano ... Kami kehilangan peliharaan." Tayuya berujar dengan santainya, membuat yang lain kembali _sweatdrop_.

"Hoohh ... Begitu, ya. Ini aku kembalikan." Kisame, nama sosok tersebut, dengan santainya melempar Kidomaru ke depan.

"_Arigatou, Oji-san_!" ujar Tayuya mendapat anggukan dari Kisame.

"_Sip_," ucap Kisame sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Kalau begitu aku pergi lagi. _Bye_ ..."

_Byuur_, suara air terdengar setelah Kisame melompat seperti _atlet_ dan berakhir berenang seperti duyung.

"_Sugoii_ ... Hiu air tawar keren sekali," puji Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Hey, sebaiknya kita bangunkan Kidomaru," kata Chouji sambil menunjuk Kidomaru yang hampir mati karena menelan air yang cukup banyak.

.

.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, dan Kidomaru telah siuman dari pingsannya.

Kini, mereka masih melanjutkan keliling desa, walau Naruto sudah tidak mengoceh dari tadi.

"Hahh ... Uangku terkuras. Tapi tidak masalah, yang penting Naruto sudah diam," ujar Shikamaru dengan nada malas. Ia melirik ke belakang, di mana Naruto berada yang kini asyik memakan _ramen cup jumbo_ dengan lahapnya.

"Hey, apa kita akan terus berjalan?" Kidomaru bertanya ke arah Shikamaru yang hanya diam.

_Hmm ... Bagaimana ini? Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Orochimaru-sama, dan yang lainnya pasti tengah menyiapkan acara. Aku harus mencari cara untuk mengukur waktu_, batin keturunan Nara itu dengan wajah serius.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru tersentak saat Kiba memanggilnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah bertanya. Entah kenapa dirinya tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Kiba dengan nada ingin tahu. Jika terus seperti ini, perjalanan mereka akan singkat, sedangkan yang lain pasti belum mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Hmm ..."

"Bagaiman kalau kita makan di rumahku saja?" usul Chouji membuat Shikamaru bersyukur karena tidak perlu berpikir untuk mencari alasan.

"Ide bagus! Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" seru Kiba dengan semangatnya dan dibalas gonggongan kecil dari Akamaru yang berada di atas kepala bocah Unuzuka itu.

.

.

"Tutup?"

Chouji dan yang lainnya kini tengah berada di depan toko Akimichi.

"Kenapa bisa tutup?"

Chouji yang mendengar pertanyaan teman-temannya hanya dapat tertawa gugup. Awalnya, ia berniat untuk memperlambat perjalanan dengan cara makan bersama di toko keluarganya. Ia tidak ingat jika keluarganya tengah melakukan sesuatu sehingga tokonya tutup, dan berakhirlah seperti ini.

"Ehehe ... Maaf, teman-teman. Aku lupa jika keluargaku sedang sibuk hari ini," kata Chouji sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hahh ... Dasar. Lalu, bagaimana ini?"

Shikamaru kembali berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kita keliling desa lagi?"

"Hmm ... Boleh juga. Jadi, kita lanjutkan perjalanan?"

Shikamaru mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kiba.

Tepat di saat mereka hendak melangkahkan kaki, Tenten berjalan seraya membawa beberapa balon gas di kedua tanganya.

"Gawat!" Shikamaru menatap Kidomaru yang belum menyadari keberadaan Tenten. "Hey, dengarkan ini." Dengan sekuat tenaga, Shikamaru menempelkan wajah Kidomaru ke dinding agar tidak melihat Tenten.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kidomaru mencoba menarik kepalanya dari cengkraman Shikamaru.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu!" Tak ingin kalah, Kiba juga membantu Shikamaru menekan wajah Kidomaru.

"Hmmh ... _Oishi_." Sedangkan Naruto asyik dengan dunianya sendiri, tak menyadari jika teman-temannya mencoba membunuh Kidomaru ... Hmm ... Mungkin.

Tenten yang menyadari teman-temannya sedang mengalihkan perhatian Kidomaru, segera saja ia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Huuftt ... Syukurlah," gumam Shikamaru seraya melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Kidomaru.

"Ugt! Apa-apaan tadi? Sakit tahu!" sungut Kidomaru mendapat kekehan dari yang lain.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

"Ok!!"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini mereka harus menahan emosi akan suara cempreng Naruto yang kembali terdengar.

.

.

Tak terasa sore telah tiba. Naruto dan yang lainnya telah tiba di sebuah rumah sederhana.

"Ini rumah siapa?" tanya Kidomaru menatap heran rumah di depannya.

"Masuklah," ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Kidomaru dengan mata malasnya.

Kidomaru melangkah ke depan, mengulurkan tangannya ke gagang pintu sebelum ia membukanya.

_Kriiet_, bunyi pintu berderit menjadi awal suasana yang mendadak sepi. Pintu telah terbuka, menampilkan sesisi ruangan yang begitu gelap, padahal masih sore.

Kidomaru melangkah ke dalam dengan ringan. "Ini Kenapa gelap?" tanyanya sambil membalikkan badan, di mana tadi teman-temannya berdiri yang kini tidak ada seorang pun di depan pintu.

Kidomaru kembali masuk lebih dalam.

"Gelap," gumamnya.

_Ctek_

Sorot lampu menyilaukan bersinar sehingga Kidomaru harus memicingkan matanya.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou_, Kidomaru!"

Kala itu juga, seruan gembira terdengar seiring keluarnya beberapa orang yang menatapnya ceria. Ada juga para _Sannin_, _Sandaime_, Jiraiya, _Gennin_ Konoha, dan teman-temannya.

Di dinding belakang juga terdapat _pamflet_ besar bertuliskan "HAPPY BIRTH DAY". Balon-balon dengan isi gas tergantung rapi di sana.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kidomaru dengan ekspresi bodohnya.

"Tentu saja kejutan untukmu. Bagaimana? Kau senang?" tanya Orochimaru yang mendekat ke arah Kidomaru dengan kue di tangannya.

"Ano ... Sebenarnya,"

"Sudahlah, jangan malu-malu," potong Naruto yang muncul entah dari mana. "Ini hasil kerja keras kami untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, _dattebayou_."

"Bukan itu ... Tapi ..."

Semuanya menatap Kidomaru dengan heran. "Tapi apa?"

"Ulang tahunku tanggal enam belas kemarin."

"HAHHH?"

Pernyataan Kidomaru membuat yang lainnya terkejut. Bahkan Sasuke yang memakan tomat hampir tersedak karenanya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Iyap."

Ahh ... Ternyata mereka salah tanggal. Mereka pikir ulang tahun Kidomaru tanggal 18, tapi nyatanya tanggal 16.

"Hahh ... Jadi bagaimana ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Hmm ... Karena kita belum merayakan ulang tahun Kidomaru, sekarang juga tidak masalah, _kan_?"

Perkataan Naruto ada benarnya. Mereka masih bisa melanjutkan pesta.

"Benar! Kalau begitu, tiup lilinnya, Kidomaru! " seru Chouji.

Kidomaru tersenyum, kemudian menutup matanya rapat dan berdoa dalam hati, _Kami-sama, semoga banyak orang yang suka dengan Anime Naruto dan mengharapkan kembali tayang di televisi_.

Setelah berdoa, Kidomaru meniup lilinnya.

"Yuhuuu!! Ayo kita makan!!!

Akhirnya, pesta berjalan lancar, walau yang terkejut bukan Kidomaru. Tapi tidak masalah, ucapan selamat ulang tahun dapat diucapkan kapan saja.

.

.

The End

.

.

Author Note

Yoshh!! Kembali dengan saya Hashaka Lio dengan cerita baru yang berjudul "Tanjoubi Omedetou, Kidomaru".

Nah! Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan fict ini? Shaa ... Kalau menurutku sih kurang, ya, kan? Rencananya aku ingin membuat genre humor, tapi sepertinya gagal. Ahahah. Tapi tidak apa-apalah, yang penting jadi.

Oh, iya ... Sedikit info, ini adalah fict Event dari grup FI di WhatsApp. Event ini juga memperingati Ulang Tahun grup Fanfiction Indonesi (FI).

Ngomongin soal grup FI, ada yang mau ikut bergabung? Grupnya seru loh... Di sana banyak event dan pembahasan yang seru. Kita juga bisa saling share cerita, belajar bersama tentang kepenulisan, dan kalian bisa menemukan beberapa author-author favorite kalian di sana.

Jika kalian berminat untuk gabung, silakan PM author Eins-Zwei.

Dan sekian dari saya, Hashaka Lio, selamat menikmati karya-karya author yang lain. Terima kasih telah membaca, dan sampai jumpa ... Yuhuuu ...


End file.
